


Now Downloading

by abusemesoftly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First time for everything, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, a bit of begging in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Tsukki needs a distraction from homework, and Tadashi wants attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so I’m taking a short break from my current series/long fic to write something that’s been bugging at me to write it for a long time and it isn’t going to work itself into the longer fic I know already, this is also totally inspired by a pintrest post that I’ll give a link to in the bottom notes! That being said, I’m excited to show you guys this!!! Ahhhhh!!! Let’s get started!

Tsukishima was on his bed reading, trying to study honest he was, but it was hard. He had had a long day at school and then practice was brutal, more so than usual, and all he wanted was to go to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t not do his homework. He groaned and rubbed his eyes sitting up straighter, to try and wake up a bit. He was about to start reading again when his phone dinged.

Thankfully the damn thing was charging across the room. It should be finished charging now, but he still had to get up to go get it. Both thankful and annoyed at the movement, he walked over and gave a half smile to the screen.

_Tsukki! <3_

His sort of boyfriend, not so sort of best friend. He never understood the point in adding hearts or emoji’s, but the shorter boy liked it so he didn’t mind so much when he would get them popping up on his phone. Especially the hearts, especially from him.

_What?_

He sent back and headed back to his bed to try and read some more in between the next message. When his phone went off again, he rolled his eyes and laughed at himself. Of course, it wouldn’t be that long before he replied. Deciding, instead, to find a place marker and close his book for the time being, he had earned a break after the long day he had.

However, when he opened the message nothing showed, after a second a small box popped up that said his phone was downloading a picture. ‘Huh, that’s different.’ He instead just waited for it to load, and clicked on it once it was able to be opened.

He wasn’t expecting the picture that came through, honestly, he was more expecting anything else than what it was. The boy was holding the phone up to his mirror, that Tsukki knew was handing behind his door. In it he was without a shirt, and his boxers, the only thing he seemed to be wearing at all, were hung low, showing off the start of a v he was getting from all the practice.

Tsukki was sure his heart stopped for a moment, or perhaps it was his lungs that stopped because he couldn’t help the audible gasp that came after the stunned silence. What was he supposed to say to that? They had never done anything like this. He quickly went over in his head, what they had done.

They had kissed a lot, and, by definition, made out a few times too. They had left marks on each other for sure, he knew because he still was worrying about a mark on his neck, right were his collar hit, so he was always making sure that it was being covered. It was annoying really, how different the boy got when they did stuff like that. He was pretty sure that at one point one of them came during a make out session, but he was fuzzy about the details, which meant it was probably him.

But they had never done this. After another panicked second, he knew he had to reply, but what the hell was he supposed to say!

_You loko good._

_You look really hot._

_You look sexy._

He was so, not, smooth.

_Hehe did I get you flustered Kei-chan?_

How…Tsukki took a second to compose himself, looking down into his lap and groaned. This was not what he wanted when he said he needed to wake up. But he couldn’t help but love it at the same time.

_What makes you think you can call me Kei huh?_

_I’m sorry Tsukki! I can make it up to you!!! <3_

‘Oh, this should be good.’ He thought to himself and smirked, he would over analyze his words later, right now he was going with first instinct.

_Oh, you can? How is that Yama?_

About a minute went by and Tsukki got worried that he had done something wrong, had he been to strict? Did Yamaguchi not know he was playing along? He was about to message him something along those lines when another message popped up. With a ding, he checked and it said it was downloading the message again. His heart was definitely affected this time, although it was starting to race. Another picture? He took this time to scroll up and save the first picture he had been sent, in a locked folder of course. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew what would happen if anyone on the team got ahold of those pictures.

Before he could think any more about it the message was downloaded fully and he clicked on it, but his screen didn’t show a picture, instead it pulled up a black screen with some video looking options to press. A video? His heart was surely about to jump out of his chest, and he looked around to make sure that he wasn’t somehow being pranked or seen by anyone in his empty bedroom.

He pushed play and instead of a picture there came a voice. Yama’s. It was so sweet and innocent it took him a second to get used to what he had said, and he annoyingly had to rewind it, starting it again, he plugged his headphones in and turned the volume up, knowing that the voice would be quiet.

“I can make it up to you Kei-chan, if you let me s-say your name I promise…mmm ah, Kei!”

The recording went on a few more seconds, and you could hear the shorter boy panting. Fuck. Tsukki threw his head back and fell back on his bed, sliding his hand into his shorts he groaned again, biting his lip.

_Call me. Now._

Tsukki sent the message and unplugged his headphones, saving the audio clip as well, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t be getting off to anything besides that for a good few weeks.

When his screen lit up with the picture of a smiling Tadashi, Tsukki didn’t hesitate to answer, but he cursed to himself, thinking perhaps he should have thought it through more. This was a big step, what if Yamaguchi wasn’t ready for it, hell what if he wasn’t ready for it.

“Tsukki…” There came a soft voice from the other end of the phone, it sounded wrecked, and so pure and any hesitation he had went out the window.

“Fuck Yama you sound so hot right now…” He said flushing as he spoke, unable to help it as he slowly moved the hand that was in his shorts.

“I am hot Tsukki, don’t you think? I wish you were he-ah...here…” He said, pausing to let himself moan into the phone, which caused the taller boy to curse again.

“I do, I think you are so sexy Tadashi, so hot for me…” He said not even realizing he had used his first name. It wasn’t like they hadn’t used them before being best friends for years, and then turning into whatever they were now, you don’t get that far without using it, however using it now just felt right.

“Say my name again please…” He asked and Tadashi sounded so worried that he wouldn’t, and Tsukki must truly be awful because he smirked at that. Oh, he loved the sound of his Tadashi saying please like that.

“Please what?” He tsked and stilled his hand to let the response get the full attention it deserved.

“Please Kei…please say my name again…I’m so close please…” He added in for good measure.

“Tadashi…. Tad-ah-shi…” Tsukki moaned, he would have been a shade similar to their number ten’s hair if he wasn’t so into this to think properly, his hand moving much faster now.

“Kei! Ah! Mmmm…” Tsukki listened the sound of Yama coming with his name falling from his lips, along with pants and moans, and if that wasn’t the best thing he had ever heard in life…He was sure that Tadashi could tell him to give up volleyball, school, and become a traveling spray painter in Mexico and he would agree if it meant he got to hear his friend like that again.

“God Yama, you are so hot, I swear, wanna hear you like that more…wanna hear you moan my name again…” He said rambling at this point. This was the most undone he had ever been and he couldn’t wait to hear this from Tadashi in person. At this point he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just push him up against a wall when he saw him first thing in the morning to make him moan again, but that didn’t matter right now.

What mattered was that Tsukki was very, very hard, panting, and so close.

“Kei…want to be there…want to help you…want to moan for you in your ear Tsukki…” Tadashi knew exactly what to say to pull at all the right strings and he was coming undone in moments. Gasping, he let go of the phone to cover his mouth as he cursed again. When he had come down a bit he heard his friend calling his name from where his phone had fallen.

He pulled it back up and reassured him that he was still there.

He pulled his hand out and groaned again, this time out of annoyance.

“Next time we’re doing that in person so you can clean this up.” He said assuming that Tadashi would have to get something for him to wipe his hand off on, however that was not his interpretation.

“I supposed I could get on my knees for you, perhaps after practice, so I still have my pads on…” He said as if he hadn’t just casually mentioned a potential blow job. Tsukki could have sobbed at that. How did he get so lucky?

“Be my boyfriend.” He said without thinking. His hand still in the air, his eyes closed, and a smile on his face, he wasn’t even letting words go through his head before he said them at this point.

“What? Ahh Tsukki! I thought we were already!” Tadashi squealed and the blond just rolled his eyes.

“I meant, publicly, so I can kiss you whenever I want.” He said mumbling against the phone. He knew his friend would have heard him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say something like that out loud.

“Shut up Tsukki!”

“Sorry Tadashi…” He smirked at the change in their banter. They agreed to go public about it tomorrow, and talked for a bit longer before Tsukki insisted that he had to go shower and then hung up the phone as soon as Yama mentioned sending him a picture. He laughed as he walked to the bathroom, but, because he couldn’t deny the younger boy anything he sent one anyway, of his shirt off, behind held up by his hand, but it was the only thing on besides his glasses. It was covering everything of course, but just barely. Writing a quick message, he sent the picture with the caption.

_I’ll see you tomorrow. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh guys! So what do you think oh my god I totally think yama is more outgoing when he gets alone and I think its adorable!!! Anyway!!! I loved writing this, and I will be writing more about Tsukki because he had quickly become my newest obsession!!!! Kudos, and comment this if you liked guys it will make me super happy, and of course you can follow me on tumblr for more!!! @iwantyourbloodonmylips Alright guys, stay safe!!! Also Here is the link!!!!! https://www.pinterest.com/pin/339036678184276385/


End file.
